


22. Baby oil

by TheMagicWord



Series: There's something I want to try... [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Frottage, M/M, i don't know what to tell you, with baby oil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 07:11:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16782151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMagicWord/pseuds/TheMagicWord
Summary: Harry wants to be a human slip'n'slide.





	22. Baby oil

**Author's Note:**

> Rather than doing NaNoWriMo this year, I decided to write a 500-ish word drabble every day. Various pairings coming up.

“Where are you even getting these from?” Louis asked. “Did you buy a book? Spice Up Your Sex Life?”

“It’s not about...” Harry started. “I wasn’t, like, bored or anything.”

“Right,” Louis said. “Good.” 

He had actually been a little concerned that Harry had been bored and that was why he’d started all of this. But at the same time, he was pretty confident that their sex life was as great as it had always been. He definitely still seemed to be able to make Harry scream. And Louis had never ever been bored himself. 

“Sorry,” Harry said, leaning over to nip at Louis’s shoulder. “I should’ve said. I’d never want you to think—“ 

“It’s fine.” Louis pinched Harry’s thigh. “As long as you ordered it online with a fake name. I don’t want my sexual prowess publicly disparaged.” 

“Ordered what?” Harry was frowning adorably. 

“The book. Sex Tips for Hipsters.” 

“It wasn’t a book.” 

“No?” 

“It was a tumblr post.” 

Louis snorted. 

“What?” 

Louis shook his head. If Harry didn’t know - or more likely didn’t care - how utterly ridiculous it was that he’d been trawling tumblr for sex tips, Louis wasn’t going to-- 

“Is that baby oil?” 

Harry had taken the bottle out of a Boots bag and put it down between them on the bed. 

“Harold,” Louis said. “Are you going to strip for me?” 

Harry rolled his eyes. “I’m already naked.” 

“Are you going to dance for me?” 

Louis’s dick actually twitched at the thought of it, which was ridiculous. Obviously Harry dancing naked and oiled up would be, well, but-- 

“I just want to, like, pour it,” Harry said. 

“On me?” While Louis was definitely intrigued by the whole Chippendale thing, he didn’t really want to do it himself. 

Harry bit at the side of his thumbnail and Louis reached over to gently move his hand away. “What?” 

“I haven’t been able to decide.” 

“On…?” 

“Whether I want to pour it on you or have you pour it on me.” 

“Right,” Louis said. He wasn’t really getting the big deal, if he was honest. “Well, how about… it’s your thing. So I pour it on you and if that doesn’t work we can switch it up.” 

Harry nodded, his cheeks pink. “That works.” 

He lay flat out on the bed and Louis kneeled between his thighs while he undid the top of the bottle. 

“So you want me to just pour it?” he asked. “I think it’ll be cold…” 

“Maybe pour some in your hands first and, like, rub it. On me. A bit.” 

Louis nodded. He could definitely do that. He tipped the bottle and the oil poured all over his hand and between his fingers, running down to his wrist. 

“Shit!” 

“Doesn’t matter,” Harry said. His dick was already half-hard, curving up against his hip. 

Louis rubbed his hands together, warming the oil, and then leaned over to curl one around Harry’s cock. 

Harry groaned, closing his eyes. 

“Good?” Louis asked. It felt surprisingly good to him too. More than he’d imagined. The slide over Harry’s cock wasn’t quite the same as with lube. He poured more oil onto his hand and cupped Harry’s balls, fondling and rolling them in his palm. 

Harry spread his legs wider and said, “That’s good. But… can you pour it on me?” 

Louis laughed. “You’re keen.” 

He knee-walked a bit further up between Harry’s legs and upended the baby oil over his torso, watching as it covered the butterfly and ran down over his ribs. 

“Do you want me to rub it in?” 

“No,” Harry said, eyes still closed. “Now you lie on top of me.” 

“Ah!” Louis capped the bottle and dropped it down on the mattress. “You kept that bit quiet.” 

“Lou, come on.” 

“Jesus,” Louis laughed. “So demanding.” 

Arms either side of Harry’s torso, he lowered himself down and… oh. 

Harry groaned long and loud and Louis found himself biting back his own moan. It felt incredible, but he didn’t want to give Harry the satisfaction. Not yet anyway. 

Louis slid himself down the length of Harry’s torso, spreading the baby oil with his own skin. 

“Jesus Christ,” he muttered before he could think better of it. 

Harry’s hands came up to grip Louis’s arms, thumbs digging into his biceps. “Feels so good, Lou.” 

Louis shifted his hips, spreading the oil further, before lining his dick up alongside Harry’s. 

Both of them moaned at the same time. 

Louis thrust his hips a little as Harry’s hands ran down the length of his back and gripped his arse. 

“Hang on,” Louis said, pulling away. “I think we need more--” 

He grabbed at the bottle, but it slipped straight out of his hand, hitting Harry’s hip. 

“I’ve got it.” Harry picked it up, flipped the lid one-handed and poured the oil over himself. 

“Jesus fucking Christ, Harry.” Louis dropped heavily on top of him again and, using his hands on the bed for traction, slid himself all over his boyfriend’s body. 

“Fuck yeah, Lou. God. Feels so fucking good.” 

Louis lurched up to bite at Harry’s bottom lip, before sliding down again, his chest over Harry’s dick, hands between his legs, Louis’s own dick slipping over Harry’s thigh. 

“I can’t--” Harry said, hips jerking up off the bed. “Lou, I--” 

“Don’t,” Louis said. “Not yet.” 

He shifted his legs either side of Harry’s hips and started to fuck up against his stomach. 

“Fuck, yes,” Harry said again, curling his legs over Louis’s to keep him in place. 

Louis pressed his face into the side of Harry’s neck and concentrated on the sensation of his dick slipping in the oil covering Harry’s skin. He could feel Harry’s cock hot and hard against his hip and reached down to touch. 

Harry grabbed his wrist. “No. Like this. So good.” 

Louis whimpered into Harry’s neck, feeling his orgasm building at the base of his belly. 

“M’close,” he grunted out. 

“Feels so fucking good,” Harry said, hands sliding over Louis’s back to grip his arse. “Come on, baby.” 

Louis bit down on Harry’s shoulder as he came between their bellies. 

“Fucking HELL,” he said, eventually, breathing heavily and pressing little kisses against Harry’s neck. “Did you not come?” 

“No,” Harry said, fingers pushing up into Louis’s hair. “I want to fuck you.” 

“Christ,” Louis said, sliding a hand down to curl around Harry’s still-hard dick. “We’re going to need a bigger bottle.” 


End file.
